


Secret Santa

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oblivious wlw, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: Kim starts the day fighting putties and ends it getting Trini the perfect gift.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iampandaexpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/gifts).



> So my secret Santa was iampandaexpress and this is what I came up with.

Kim stares at this girl she barely knows. Wanting to know her more. She knows her name is Trini and that they share Biology together. Kim also knows that Trini has been here for a year and a half. She knew all of this before even be told so why did she lie? Kim couldn’t tell you.

Kim was entranced the moment she saw Trini in the hallway their junior year. Had to know her name. Her clique had none of it though no outsiders and no one new could enter. Kim still learned Trini’s name and that they were in the same grade. 

Cut to a year and a half later and now Kim is pulling her off a cliff possibly to their certain doom. No one ever said Kim thinks her actions through. Which is a whole other issue entirely. Plunging into the cold water was exhilarating but Trini looks 3 seconds from committing homicide. 

“Do you know how much my head phones cost? They are ruined! You better buy my a new set!” Trini’s rant is cut short noticing the lights of color surrounding everyone. Matching the discs they took the other day.

“Hey, look I am am black,” Zack points out.

“No, you’re not,” Billy answers back clearly confused. 

Kim is to busy staring a Trini to really notice the argument or see Billy dive underneath the surface but once everyone else follows so does she.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following nearly two weeks a whirl and Kim knows she has fallen for Trini. But she is scared Trini will fall for Zack he is handsome buff and they already had a connection, kinda, if you call creepily watching her from a distance a connection. She kicks the crumbling rock monsters that much harder, frustration and annoyance mounting. Going beyond her limits just to feel pain. The battle was won but the war wasn’t over according to Zordon. The only finished yesterday and were given permission to take a break.

“Master Kimberly you must stop you vitals are all over the place and you could get seriously hurt,” Alpha 5’s shrill voice sounded around the cave.

“I don’t really care Alpha,” Kim grunted in response.

“Why not you should,” he asked, not understanding why she would want to be hurt.

“It’s the only way I feel alive.”

In response Alpa 5 overrode the system turning off the battle simulation, forcing Kim to stop and glare at the small robot. “I’m sorry master Kimberly but you are going to get really hurt just take a break for the day and go hang out with your friends yeah?”

“Okay,” Kim answered with a huff and annoyance. “Can I at least use the showers first?”

“Of course you know where they are.”

She went off to clean the dirt and blood from her body. As the hot water poured over her and her muscles begin to relax she thinks about what she could do as a distraction from her mind. She decided on surprising Trini with a new pair of high end headphones she finishes up and changed into her clean clothes. 

“Thanks, Alpha! I’m going now,” Kim said as she.

“Goodbye, Kimberly. Hope you start feeling better,” he called at her retreating form.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in her car Kim began to research what headphones would be best to fit Trini’s musical tastes and meditation habit. She settled on the Audio-Technica ATH-M50x as they were recommended for both metal and meditation she knew it would be a little pricey but she still had some money left over from paying for her new phone, an older model saving her money, and the job her parents made her get after the haircut fiasco. Seeing as even though the phone breaking was her fault she couldn’t just tell them that and how it broke looked so bizarre that they bought it was an accident involving getting hit by something. 

After getting the headset she too them to Trini’s place hoping to drop them off and apologize again. What she wasn’t ready for was Mrs. Gomez answering the door.

“Hello, and who are you,” the small woman asks at the door.

“Hello I’m Kim and a classmate and friend of Trini’s I just wanted to drop something I got for her off and say hello for a bit. If it is a bad time please let me know and I can come back another time,” Kim replied quickly and smoothly without stuttering.

“Oh, well okay you can go up to her room, her’s is the second to the right.” After a beat she yelled “Trinity you have a guest your room better be clean”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim makes it to Trini’s room and tentatively knocked on her door letting the yellow clad girl she was at her door and about to enter.  
“Hey, Trini, I wanted to get you a gift and I replaced the headphones I ruined. Which I am sorry, again. I do things without thinking and sometimes the consequences are pretty serious. But you know that… Anyway I couldn’t remember the brand I wrecked or anything so I hope these are okay. They were recommended for both Metal music and meditation so I thought that would be a good choice, and sorry they aren’t wrapped I just came here directly from the shop.” Kim rambled as she handed over the bag.

“Kim you know you have been forgiven by me and the group for everything and thank you I know i said you owed me a new set but I wasn’t serious or anything just very angry. Also you are cute when you ramble.” Kim blushed. “And it’s cool you didn’t need to wrap it up.”

“I hope they are okay I don’t know crap about sound tech i just use the headphones I am given with the phones I buy.”

But as soon as Trini opens the bag and he shocked gasp enters the room Kim knew she did good. 

“So does that mean you like them?” Kim couldn’t help but sass back.

“I love them and Audio-Techinca ATH-M50x are amazing thank you so much. If I wasn’t already in love with you this would have sent me over the edge,” Trini paused. “Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I know you are probably straight and starting something with Jason and that’s okay just please don’t stop being my friend.”

Ki gently grabs Trini’s shoulders and kisses her lightly. “I’m in love with you too and hae been for awhile. Besides, this gives me the perfect chance to ask you out on a date. Kripy Kreme in an hour?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't very good I did my best


End file.
